<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>every piece of you (it just fits perfectly) by sunsetcurbed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933037">every piece of you (it just fits perfectly)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetcurbed/pseuds/sunsetcurbed'>sunsetcurbed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Ghosts, POV Outsider, no beta we die by hotdogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetcurbed/pseuds/sunsetcurbed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Molina doesn’t really think much can catch him off guard. </p><p>Correction: he didn’t think much could catch him off guard. </p><p>When Julie’s hidden away in the studio, ignoring texts from him trying to get her to come in for dinner, he figures out quickly that he’s going to have to go out and pull her away from her writing. Except, well, when he does go out there, she’s not writing. She’s sleeping. </p><p>And see, that wouldn’t be an issue, but she’s—</p><p>Ray rubs his eyes and squints into the fading light of the room. </p><p>Yeah, his daughter is floating. </p><p>(*) </p><p>(or: 5+1 of Ray slowly coming to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, carlos was on to something with that whole ‘ghost’ thing.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina &amp; Ray Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>every piece of you (it just fits perfectly)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know how or why but this show has captured me in its clutches and won’t let go. Julie/Luke is absolutely adorable and Ray is an angel, so I figured I’d get this idea down on paper. </p><p>I am currently working on two other Juke fics, both of them are going to be chaptered fics, but I don’t like posting until I’m 90-100% done in case I lose interest or something. I hate unfinished stories, so I make sure I never leave a story unfinished. </p><p>First fic is a fake dating AU where the boys are alive.<br/>Second fic is a wrong number AU where the boys are alive.<br/>Both of them are a blast to write, but again, they just need to be more complete before I post them. You’ll likely see them in a few weeks/months. </p><p>For now though, enjoy this entirely too short fic. This is the first fic I’ve written that’s less than 15k in probably a decade. But it was cute and wouldn’t leave me alone, so. That’s why I’m here. </p><p>You can find me at <a href="https://sunsetcurbed.tumblr.com">sunsetcurbed</a> on tumblr. </p><p>Fic title from Secret Love Song by Little Mix.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(1)</p><p>Ray Molina is a calm, collected person. He prides himself on that. He knows that it makes him a better parent, and when Rose was alive, it made him a better husband. His patience makes him better at his job, both in capturing and editing, and his gentleness gave him skills to handle every subject. He's levelheaded and thinks he's pretty adaptable, and he's flexible with what life throws him. It's how he was able to make so many adjustments for his daughter once Rose passed away, and how he was able to keep his emotions in check as he did so.</p><p>So, Ray Molina doesn't really think much can catch him off guard.</p><p>Correction: he <em>didn't</em> think much could catch him off guard.</p><p>When Julie's hidden away in the studio, ignoring texts from him trying to get her to come in for dinner, he figures out quickly that he's going to have to go out and pull her away from her writing. Except, well, when he does go out there, she's not writing. She's sleeping.</p><p>And see, that wouldn't be an issue, but she's—</p><p>Ray rubs his eyes and squints into the fading light of the room.</p><p>Yeah, his daughter is <em>floating</em>.</p><p>She's laying down, but she's hovering several inches above the couch, simply suspended in air.</p><p>And, well. That definitely catches him off guard.</p><p>He walks over to the couch skeptically and then sticks his hand beneath his daughter's body and—</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He steps back, tilting his head at the couch and his daughter, ready to call her name when she startles awake, shoving off of the air that she's floating on to lift her torso. She blinks down at the pillow and her hand slips on—Ray's not sure <em>what</em> it slips on, but she goes tumbling back down to the same position she was in before and gasps. "Oh, my god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Julie says in a rush, looking at the bare space between her and the couch. She turns and curls her legs up and shifts so she's sitting now, still staring at the pillow in concern.</p><p>"Is who okay?" Ray asks.</p><p>Julie's head snaps to him and she drops her jaw. "Dad! I—what are you doing out here?"</p><p>"You weren't answering your phone," he tells her. He looks at how she's sitting now, and she's <em>still floating</em>. "Can you tell me why you're not touching the couch?"</p><p>"Uh—" Julie's eyes widen and she scrambles forward so quickly that she goes tumbling to the floor. "Oh," she says, reaching back to rub at her tailbone. She's quiet for a moment and then she shakes her head. "I'm fine, Lu—dad. Not that you asked, but I assumed you were going to, and I'm fine."</p><p>"That was quite a tumble," he says, ready to get back on point, about how she was literally hanging in mid air less than a minute ago, but she's hopping up and walking towards the door before he can even get a word out.</p><p>"So what's for dinner?"</p><p>Ray sends one more look to the couch before following his daughter from the room. They can talk about it later.</p><p>(2)</p><p>They still haven't talked about it the next time something… different… happens.</p><p>It's almost a week later when Ray gets home. He calls out a hello and hears Carlos call back, but there's silence on Julie's end. The lights in the studio had been out, though, so she must be inside. He climbs the stairs after setting his camera bag down. He stops first at Carlos' room, waving in at his son who's playing a video game on his Switch, and then he carries on further down the hall until he's at Julie's door. The door is wide open, resting against her back wall, so it's easy to peak in and see her lying on her bed, facing him. That's totally normal, but—well.</p><p>She's laying on her side with her arm tossed around… something. The air. Her arm is curled around the empty air to her right, and her fist is curled, looking like she's holding on to something. But she's not. Even with the spaces between her fingers, he can tell that there's nothing in her hand, even though it clearly looks like she's clutching someone's hand.</p><p>"Julie?" he calls into the room, hoping to prevent her from falling off her bed like she had the couch. "<em>Mija?</em>"</p><p>"Mmm?" Julie mumbles in her sleep. She curls tighter into the air and brings her hand closer to her face, still holding on to nothing.</p><p>"Julie," he says again, louder.</p><p>"Yeah, Dad?" she says back, and then stiffens. Her hand uncurls itself from around the air and she shoots up into a seated position. "Sorry," she gasps. "I know I was supposed to be watching Carlos, but I was up late studying—"</p><p>"It's fine, <em>mija</em>," Ray tells her. "He's about old enough to watch himself sometimes."</p><p>"Right," she nods, looking over at her pillow. Ray looks back to and—it moves.</p><p>Her pillow shifted on its own, right in front of his eyes. Her entire bed is shifting, as if there's someone else in it changing their position. "Julie—"</p><p>"How was the wedding?" she cuts him off. Her eyes flick to her left, shooting a glare at open air, before settling back on him with an open expression.</p><p>Ray sighs. There's that opportunity gone. "It was great. Very beautiful, the grooms were both more than happy to follow all my directions, so better than the last one I was at where the bride thought she knew better than me."</p><p>"That's great!" Julie says. "Tía brought over some chicken earlier, so that's down in the fridge if you want to heat it up."</p><p>"I'll… go do that," Ray nods. He turns on his heel and starts down the hall when he hears a harsh whisper from Julie's room. He can't hear a word that she says, but he can tell that it's meant to be a scolding. He freezes and turns back to her room. "Sorry, did you say something?"</p><p>"Oh! No, I was just yelling at my phone," she lies quickly, and he knows it's a lie because her phone is sitting three feet away from her on the edge of her bed.</p><p>"Alright," Ray says. "I'll be down stairs if you need me."</p><p>(3)</p><p>It keeps happening, and he keeps not being able to bring it up before Julie completely changes the subject. It's clearly something that she's not ready to talk about so he's trying to respect it, or maybe she isn't even aware that it's happening. She's hardly in control of her body when she's asleep, maybe it's—</p><p>He doesn't know what it could be. He doesn't even have a clue.</p><p>He remembers watching horror movies with Rose when they were younger, and all he can think about is the random possession that would cause a person or object to randomly float on its own. That's thrown out the window though because a) there's no such thing as possession and b) even if there were, his daughter is not possessed. But there's genuinely no other explanation that he can think of for how Julie managed to <em>float</em>.</p><p>About a month out from the first occurrence, he's starting to calm down. It hasn't happened again, not that he's seen at least, and he's starting to think that maybe it was all his imagination. Of course he vividly remembers the feeling of <em>wrongness</em> he got when he had waved his hand under Julie when she had been sleeping on—well, above—the couch, but. Stress could do that to a person, right?</p><p>So, it's all okay. Ray has just been dealing with excess amounts of stress and that's led to… hallucinations? Or something along those lines, anyways.</p><p>He's sure of that until he comes down stairs at two am one Saturday night and sees flashes of light from the TV in the living room. Thinking that Julie must have left it on before she went up to bed by accident, he holds out for his glass of water and turns to the living room. He freezes in the entryway.</p><p>Julie is fast asleep on the couch, facing the backrest, which, could be normal if it weren't for the fact that she's half way off the couch and some how <em>not</em> falling off. It's like she's got a hook connecting her to the back of the couch, holding her in place as she sleeps.</p><p>He makes his way over to her, reaching for the remote that's sitting on the coffee table. He hesitates turning it off, needing the light to see what exactly is going on. He bends over and studies the area between Julie and the back of the couch. Again, Julie's hand is resting in midair, but this time it's not curled around anything. Her hand is just laying flat on the air in front of her. Curious, he reaches out to poke it, but it doesn't budge, instead stays floating in the exact same space it had been.</p><p>Okay, not what he was expecting.</p><p>He's not exactly sure what he's supposed to do in this situation. It's too hard to ignore now that <em>something</em> is going on, but he has absolutely zero guesses as to what it might be. There's something solid there for Julie, but—</p><p>Double checking, Ray waves his hand behind Julie's hand. It passes through the air easily.</p><p>—it doesn't exist to Ray or, he suspects, anyone else.</p><p>Is her unconscious mind that powerful that it's controlling her muscles and keeping them in one place even against an outside force? Is—he can't believe he's thinking this—is it something supernatural? Carlos has been going on about ghosts, and even Julie had said she'd seen a ghost in the studio.</p><p>He blinks.</p><p>The studio. That's where it happened the first time.</p><p>Could ghosts move that easily? He always thought they were stuck haunting the place they died. But there hadn't been any deaths in the studio, not that he knew of. It's not like there's concrete rules to ghosts, as everything before has just been made up. Even these thoughts are ridiculous because it's all been made up, he's sure of it. There's a plenty reasonable explanation waiting for him.</p><p>Just… in the morning.</p><p>He turns away from his daughter and clicks the TV off and goes to get his glass of water.</p><p>He'll talk to her about it in the morning.</p><p>(4)</p><p>They don't talk about it in the morning, and Ray isn't even sure why he's surprised. This subject seems to be evading him in every way possible and while they need to discuss it, he's not entirely sure how to even bring it up, not unless it's actively happening.</p><p>So, that's his plan.</p><p>Wait for it to happen again and then confront her immediately. Don't give her the opportunity to change the subject or brush it off, but actually have a sit down conversation and discuss why his daughter can lay on air. And cuddle air. And hold air. And be held by air, too, really.</p><p>So, that <em>is</em> his plan. It just… doesn't go according to plan.</p><p>The next time <em>something</em> happens, he's looking out the window at Julie walking up the walkway from the studio. It's dinnertime and he was debating going to get her after he got no response to his text, but then out of the window he saw the studio door open and shut. He watches her make her way up the driveway and then the walkway, just taking the opportunity to see his daughter, calm and content. The only thing is, she's not calm. She's bouncing around, talking to the air and grabbing at it, too. On the middle step, she turns and laughs at something, and then—</p><p>She's floating again.</p><p>Her arms are wrapped around nothing, almost like she's hugging someone, but that someone isn't there. Her feet are dangling off the ground, hanging down like someone is holding her up.</p><p>Ray blinks, looks back to make sure Carlos isn't near, and then looks back out the window. She's swaying side to side in midair now, and he'd think this is an excited hug from someone who can't contain themselves from swinging her around <em>if there was anyone there</em>. But there's not. There's definitely not, and there's still no one there even as Julie is lowered back to the ground slowly. She stands there for a moment before she starts laughing again, head thrown back in joy. He's <em>missed</em> seeing her laugh like that, missed seeing her so full of mirth and contentment.</p><p>It's just—listen, it's really unsettling, okay?</p><p>Of course he's happy that she's happy, but he doesn't know what she's happy about. And she definitely wasn't asleep this time, so <em>clearly</em> she knows about this… <em>thing</em> that's happening. She had appeared to have known about it the first time as well, what with the staring at the pillow. The second time, too, with the annoyed glare at nothing and then the furious whispering after he left. He's willing to bet she knew about the third instance as well, even if he didn't get any proof of that.</p><p>This, however… there's no denying that something is going on.</p><p>Before he can decide what he's going to do, Carlos comes running down the stairs and into the kitchen, and Ray has to turn away from the window to keep his son's curiosity from piquing. "Hey, you," Ray says, snapping his fingers at Carlos. "Silverware, please."</p><p>"Got it!" he cries, and when Ray looks back out the window, Julie is gone from sight. He hears the front door opening moments later, and busies himself with setting their plates down.</p><p>Tomorrow, for sure.</p><p>(5)</p><p>Ray gets home from work, set on talking to Julie about the occurrences, only to be met with yet another. She's yelling when he opens the door, clearly not having heard him. Carlos is with Victoria at baseball practice, so Julie has had the house to herself since she got home from school almost two hours ago. Of course it makes sense that she'd mess around, but this—</p><p>"Luke, stop!" she yells, a twinge of frustration there, but that's mostly drown out by the laughter in her voice. "Reggie, Alex, <em>make him stop!</em>"</p><p>There's no reply, but as Ray rounds the corner, he can see his daughter's feet off the ground again, her back curled into something behind her. It looks like someone is lifting her up from behind.</p><p>"I <em>did</em> give it to you!" she laughs, hands reaching down to pry at the air around her waist. Her feet meet the floor again and she spins around, smacking the air. Another moment and she whirls back around. "Shut up, at least you can see both of us—I have to listen to you moon over Willie when I can't even see him," she says, and it sounds like she's complaining. "Besides, we all have to listen to Reggie flirt with everyone who crosses his path." More silence. "I know, we still love you, Reg."</p><p>Ray blinks.</p><p>He stands there for a long minute, listening to Julie bicker with the air, until—</p><p>"No, I don't think—what?" Julie freezes and spins around to face him, finally. "Dad!"</p><p>Ray tries to smile, but he thinks it comes out as more of a grimace than anything else. "Hi," he says.</p><p>"How long have you been here?"</p><p>"I see you learned how to levitate."</p><p>"Oh my god," Julie breathes out. "I can—I can… explain?"</p><p>"I sure hope you can because I'm not letting you get away without an answer again," he nods, setting his bag down finally. "So—care to explain?"</p><p>It's silent for a long moment, and then Julie looks up over her shoulder, as if someone is standing right behind her and talking into her ear. "Right, you're right," she sighs. "Dad, can we do this in the studio? It'll make a lot more sense out there."</p><p>He narrows his eyes. "Fine. But as soon as we get out there, you're talking."</p><p>(+1)</p><p>Ray Molina is calm, collected, patient, gentle, levelheaded, and adaptable, yes.</p><p>But he feels none of those things right now.</p><p>Not as he follows his daughter out to the studio where he'd first caught this phenomenon. Certainly not as she opens one door but doesn't touch the other, yet the door swings open on its own. Definitely not as she bursts into laughter at nothing, and turns to her right to make a snippy comment of "you really think he'll <em>appreciate</em> that?"</p><p>"Appreciate what?" Ray demands.</p><p>"Right," Julie says, walking over to her keyboard. "Dad, look around the room."</p><p>"Why am I doing that?"</p><p>"To see that there's no projectors in here."</p><p>That's not what he was expecting her to say. "What do projectors—"</p><p>"Dad," she says, voice firm. "Look around the room."</p><p>So he does, looking in every corner of the ceiling and along every wall to see that there's no projector. "Okay," he nods. "There's no projector."</p><p>"Now," she says, sitting down at her keyboard and turning it on, "just know that I didn't tell you because I was worried you'd send me back to Dr. Turner."</p><p>"Tell me <em>what</em> exactly?"</p><p>Julie sighs, and looks over at the empty space in the studio. She nods once at the air, and then plays a chord on her keyboard.</p><p>"Julie, I don't know what you think you're doing—"</p><p>He doesn't get to say anything further as her entire band materializes in the middle of the studio, instruments and all. He drops his jaw and looks frantically around for where the projector is hidden, coming up short no matter where his eyes land.</p><p>"You're not going to find it," the guitarist says. "It's why Julie asked you to look before she started playing."</p><p>Right. Ray doesn't think the holograms are supposed to be able to interact with him. There's no way they'd be able to see him, let alone know what he was going to do, so—</p><p>"Julie?" he says, voice edging into a panic.</p><p>"Meet the band," she says. She nods at the guitarist. "That's Luke." Then to the drummer. "Alex." And then the bassist. "And Reggie is your bud."</p><p>"Hi, Ray!" Reggie grins excitedly, and Ray imagines he'd be waving if it weren't for the fact that he was still playing bass.</p><p>"They're my phantoms," Julie finishes.</p><p>"Yes, Julie, I know," Ray says. "But how are they—"</p><p>"Dad," she cuts him off. "They're my <em>phantoms</em>."</p><p>"She means her ghosts," Alex says from behind his drums. "But 'Julie and the Ghosts' didn't sound as catchy."</p><p>"Is Carlos in on this, too?" Ray demands, looking at Julie.</p><p>Julie frowns. "You mean does he know about them? Yeah, that's what he wanted to talk to me about after the Orpheum."</p><p>"I think he still doesn't believe us," Luke tells her.</p><p>"I don't," Ray immediately jumps in. "There's no such thing as—"</p><p>Luke takes a step forward and drops his guitar. He bends down and picks up the coffee cup that's sitting on the coffee table in front of Ray. "Would a hologram be able to do that?"</p><p>"<em>Luke</em>," Reggie huffs as Luke sets the glass back down and picks his guitar back up to start playing again, "give the man some time, this is a very stressful situation to be in. We all remember how Julie reacted."</p><p>"Hey!" Julie frowns. "You promised not to bring that up again."</p><p>Reggie's eyes go wide. "I mean—we all remember how <em>Flynn</em> reacted."</p><p>"Flynn?" Ray asks. "What does she have to do with this?"</p><p>"Oh, she totally freaked when Julie showed her who we actually were," Alex says.</p><p>"Goggle Sunset Curve," Reggie calls.</p><p>"It's <em>Google</em>," Julie rolls her eyes. "But yeah, that's not a bad idea. Dad, do you have your phone?"</p><p>Hesitantly, Ray reaches for his pocket. He unlocks his phone and swipes over to find the internet app, and then opens Google. He types in 'sunset curve' to the search bar and frowns at the title of the first link. <em>Sunset Curve: A Hollywood Tragedy</em>. He clicks on it before he can think better of it, and after the page loads, he finds four boys staring at him from his screen. Three of which are also staring at him from ten feet away. He frowns. "Julie?"</p><p>"Before you and mom bought this house, the people that lived her let Sunset Curve use the studio as theirs. They're connected to this place. After twenty-five years of being stuck between the living world and the dead, they showed up here the night I first came in to clean it out. I wasn't lying to you when I said I'd seen a something. People can hear them when they play, but they can only see them when they play <em>with </em>me."</p><p>"It's rad," Luke says, "but Julie can see us all the time. And as of a few months ago, she can actually touch us, too."</p><p>"Ay, dios mío," Ray murmurs, looking back down and staring at his phone screen once more. "<em>Ghosts</em>."</p><p>"Yeah, it's pretty sick," Reggie grins.</p><p>"So—you're not cuddling air, you're cuddling a <em>ghost?</em>"</p><p>Julie's jaw drops, and her eyes flick to Luke in panic. Luke looks back at her and shrugs helplessly. She stares him down for another few seconds and quirks an eyebrow. Luke nods. It's an entire language that they'd developed together, being able to speak without speaking. Ray thinks he knows what she's going to say before she says it.</p><p>"I know this isn't exactly traditional, but Dad… meet my boyfriend?"</p><p>"I should have saved that '<em>ay, dios mío</em>' for this," Ray murmurs. He crouches forward and rests his elbows on his knees, hiding his face in his hands. "You're dating a <em>ghost?</em>"</p><p>"So is Alex!" she throws in, her voice defensive.</p><p>"I <em>am</em> a ghost!" Alex throws back. "It makes <em>sense</em> for me."</p><p>"I mean, it makes sense for Jules and Luke, too," Reggie points out. "They oo—"</p><p>"<em>Don't</em> say it," Alex glares.</p><p>"—ze chemistry," Reggie finishes with a triumphant look at his drummer.</p><p>"<em>Guys</em>," Julie huffs. All of them straighten up and look to her. She shakes her head at Reggie and Alex. Luke moves nearer to the piano as he plays and she looks to him with a soft look in her eye. He murmurs something to her and she breaks into a toothy smile. She shakes her head at him but doesn't lose the affection in her eyes. Ray feels uncomfortable watching, and shifts in his seat and looks away.</p><p>"Yeah, we feel the same," Reggie says. "And we have to see them <em>all</em> the time. They're good together, though."</p><p>He thinks they must be. Julie hasn't been this happy since before Rose's diagnosis, maybe even longer. He can tell that she's safe with Luke, and that she <em>feels</em> safe with him. With all of the guys, really. She looks at <em>all</em> of them like they're the best thing she's ever seen, like they're the reason she still gets up every day. And, well, they are, he realizes. The timing, he's worked out, is that she played the morning after she met them. Something about these boys pushed his daughter back to her passion and they're the reason that she got back into the music program. They're the reason for a lot of things, he assumes.</p><p>He doesn't understand it. He can't fathom it right now, even with all the proof sitting in front of him, but he knows once he processes this, his world will be changed for good. It already is, even though he hasn't full accepted this new reality. But he's not upset about it. How could he be? This was out of Julie's control, everything from their presence to her relationship with Luke. He knows she didn't plan on any of this, but it's here and happening, and the only thing he can do now is adjust.</p><p>He looks over to Julie, where she's looking at him with hope in her eyes, and he can't do anything but smile. This earns him a beaming smile in return, one that lights up her eyes in a way he hasn't seen off the stage for… years, probably. He wants nothing more than to keep that smile on her face, so he looks around the room once more and nods at each boy individually.</p><p>"Welcome to the family."</p><p>(+1.5)</p><p>When he finds Julie asleep, hovering over the down stairs couch the next day, he smiles.</p><p>"Thank you, Luke."</p><p>A cup on the table lifts and raises, tilting in acknowledgement.</p><p>He'll get used to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully y’all enjoyed that! Again, it was just a super short fic that wouldn’t leave my mind, so. </p><p>I love the idea of Julie not even thinking about these things because she’s just so happy to touch the boys and finally be able to cuddle with Luke. She doesn't even think it's a big deal either, thinks she's totally getting away with it, but she's definitely not. </p><p>Anyways, kudos and comments fuel me, so feel free to leave some. :) </p><p>Come talk to me on tumblr at <a href="https://sunsetcurbed.tumblr.com">sunsetcurbed</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>